


fucked up karma and his hot badass boyfriend

by Ralynn



Category: Fiction Plane
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Promises, Butler, Cliche, Cliche but not cliche, College, Cute Karma, Damn, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Funny, Hickeys, High School, Humor, Jealousy, John is a Sex God, Karma - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, Moaning, Multi, Newbie - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Parent Issues, Pining, Shit, Slow Build, Teasing, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas is adarable, Time Skips, Weird Plot Shit, awkwar karma, badboyjason, broken home past, fucked up past, idk - Freeform, introvert karma, jason is a aahole, jason lives alone, karma is a virgin, lives alone, long story, messed up past, personal fiction - Freeform, promt, shykarma, sorry author tried, thomas is alittlr shit, weird school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralynn/pseuds/Ralynn
Summary: My name is Karma JaeeHis name is Zachari Jasonyeah that's it





	1. The Bigining

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I won't be coming back to finish this now that I look back it really is...just no soo 
> 
> Love Ra lynn

I slowly opened my eyes to my shitty ass hotel room hearing my deadly alarm . I turned my head to the side as I slowly grabbed my phone .

"6:27"

I blinked as returned my golden hazel eyes to the ceiling . I abandoned my right hand to defeat the alarm clock on its own . As my hand eventually won victory I then rolled out of my bed to eventually hit the floor , I sighed dramactiy into the carpet at the thought of facing life .

I showered for a good 50 minutes before brushing my teeth and washing my face. I brushed half of my hair into a pony tail and then began curling the ends and other random parts to give it that natural wavy look (which is severely hard since my hair is extremely long for a guy or anyone, but considering the fact that I don't care, it doesn't bother me much )

I stood in the mirror with my black ripped pattern tights and gray crop top. I laced my black timberlines, put on my red choker along with my red and black open finger gloves. I'm 5'5 and a half with a slender bod and broad shoulders. I don't think of my self as ripped but I do have muscles along with a 4( almost 6 )pack ..My hair is auburn with every color blended in and for some reason my hair decided to only grow on my eyebrows and head hence my-name-is-fucking-Rapunzel moods daily 

I gather my things , check out the nasty hotel and walk toward my car (a pale maroon jeep with a convertable top) and start my journey to the rich neighbourhood where I'll be living.

**Time jump**

"Hulk baby, I missed you so much! "

I jumped out the car and ran to my best friend since the freshman year ( and no were not dating ) , he's a muscular guy , has dirty blonde hair and a killer white smile . He's 6 ft so the height difference is great but yeah , He has nice tanned skin ,from playing every sport possible (shocker) including surfing.

 

"Well you wouldn't have to miss me so damn much if you stayed~ and didn't decide to leave me for the whole~ summer! "Hulk yelled as he waited with open arms.

"What's that , my baby boy didnt get some from his pretty girlfriend? Is that where this is coming from?" I questioned as I hugged (pronounced tackled) him down .

"Nah , it just you know your welcome to hang with me and my fam’ I don’t want you in your own “ he lowerd his voice as he pulled me into-tight hug.

"So you did get some ?" I pulled apart enough to his face as a light pink crept to his cheeks . I laughed

"That's beside the point ,you~ didn't hav't~ leave me" 

"Well now I'm~ here and so now we~ need to get in my car to go to school ." 

"right now, its 7:44" 

I pulled out his (now our ) drive way and headed to Panther Dougles High . It's one of those elite high schools that try to be different from the rest to gain attention. It mostly for rich kids and extremely smart, athletic, or any other arts to specialize in gather and "strive for the unstriveable " -principal. It's like all the others except when you become a junior you go to the junior-senior campus which is like college , you stay in a dorm like house or apartment or something along with other pros and cons. 

"I gotta run, see ya at the table?" Hunk asked as we got out the car in the student parking lot.

"Yep I know wifey calls " I teased back as he nodded then jogged away to the light crowded entrance of the school .  
I slam my door and open the back door to grab my camo duffel bag. I close the door while making a mental note to clean and wash my car sometime this week.

I hear a low roar getting louder as I spot a red motorcycle pull in to the parking lot and park literally right next to me . He pulls his helmet of-and got damn is he delicious. He's has dark red and black hair, both sides of his head are lightly faded . He ruffles his hair to the right and turns to me with his light green eyes meeting mine. 

I blinked.  
I blinked again .  
" Welcome to this hell hole old people call school " I said giving a warm smile . I turn to leave when I hear a heart warming chuckle. 

"Damn " I her a low voice behind me say . I turn back around slightly to his eyes low, looking at my (not-gonna-lie-pretty-big) ass.

I tilt my head to the side and smirk before replying  
" You can look but don't touch " . I chuckle as his eyes popped open before relaxing. I hear a hearty laugh as I turn and actually start walking this time. 

" Baby girl , where 're you going" he called turning off his motorcycle. 

"One :I'm not a girl. Two : obviously to hell !" I yelled back.

I hear the boy snicker from the sidewalk a few feet away as I closed the distance from me to the entrance.  
I turned to see a smiling tall boy with black jeans and Oreo Adidas, a white (slightly tight in all the right places) shirt peeking from his black leather jacket .  
Taking in the sight ,our eyes meet again ,his piercing mine.  
I then snapped of my daze and winked before spinning on my heels and walked into the building awaiting this wondrous school year.

I felt a pull on the hem of my shirt and a arm drooping over my shoulders. I tilted my head to see my other bestfriend .

"Thomas!" I piped seeing the taller boy pull me in a comfortable hug as we walked to our table .

He only nodded but that wasn't unusual for him. He barely talked and when he did it was only when necessary or random moments.(so whenever he felt like)  
I saw our other friends which I did liked but none of them were really close close . At the table sat Hulk, Brittney (not my friend) , Miki, Gin, Mercedes, Jessica, and Paul.

"Sup hoes" I said smirking.

In return I got cherry responses from everyone and an eye roll 'BB' ( Bitch Brittney) .

" And I love~ you too BB" I teased getting another eye roll.

"Here- is your grapes " Cedes said cheerily dangling a bag of grapes.

"And here is your reward " I said gently kissing her on the forehead for a few seconds.

As I pulled back and took my seat next to her, Brittney scoffed in disbelief even though she knows every one loves my kisses .

Cedes laughed in mock amusement "Just cause you cant- get one doesn't mean you need t-"

"—Cedes , you should worry about Paul stealing your French toast sticks" I put in.

"PAUL!"

"What ! You know~ I get the munchies" Paul whined despite his deep voice. 

"Well if you weren't such a pothead this - wouldn't happen" She quirked

The table fell silent for a moment. Soon everyone bursting with laughter knowing that was a lie . We all realized that we sounded a little too loud but realized that the cafeteria was a little too quiet. They- all turned . I- was stuffing my face full of grapes and dinking Hulks water. When they finally turned their heads back , I waited for an explanation.

"Damn did you see- him " Jess piped dramatically

"See who" I asked 

"I mean like did you see - him-" she said again

"like damn I- saw him I- saw that." she ran on and on.

"If you don't tell me what you saw- you wont be able to see- again" I said getting annoyed

"That new boy , he wasn't here last year, and I don't think that- could ever be a freshmen" hulk said 

I laughed but everyone was just stared blankly at his comment . I couldn't blame them it was weird coming from his lips with his really deep voice and tough guy appearance .

"I think I missed Karma too much "he said shocked to his own reply .

"what did he look like?" I questioned mouth full.

Jess opened her mouth eagerly "Okay so he had pretty red hair but it was shaved at the sides and~~ ... oh ! he was wearin--"

"Black jeans and a black leather jacket" I interrupted

"Yeah but I thought you weren't looking " Miki asked looking at me suspiciously 

"I might have met-no seen a person like that in the lot" I said squinting my eyes, tilting my head then closing both of eyes. I knew I was about to get interrogated .

I was waiting for the lets-play-family-feud questions but I got nothing. I opened one eye to see theirs looking at something behind me. I turned to see Mr.-damn-look-at-karma's-ass (yes that what I call him) coming straight for our table . Our eyes met AGAIN , he then smirked and winked without missing a beat.. I quickly turned to the table to find their eyes on me. With Thomas' hand still around me I reached for my grapes and stuffed my mouth calmly.

I could feel his heat as he slowly pressed his weight against my back, Thomas then removed his arm around me to give more access to mr-damn-look-at-karma's-ass . I looked at Thomas out the corner of my eye , tilting my head to see he was smiling~ and he was bah-dah-bah-bah-bahh lovin' it. I heard the boy behind me clear his throat probably for my attention but I kept my eyes on my grapes. I felt a kick, no doubt Jess and mystery boy tapped my shoulder . I stood up and faced him , well his chest, and looked up at him.

"Baby girl wat'cha doin?" he quirked raising an eyebrow.

I then pushed him lightly away, moving out of ear shot and smiled for him to continue.  
He sarcastically gasped and put his hand over his muscular chest as if I- offended him.

"Do you not- want me around your little friends baby girl? " he asked oh so dramatically .

I pulled my innocent looked and replied with " sorry I..I..uh..I ..um...I don't know?."

I'm not gonna lie, I can act for days and he ate. It. Up . 

He relaxed his face" Hey I was just joking alright ", he reached out his hand on my shoulder and the other on the small of my back and pulled me in. I pulled away holding my breath a little knowing that light pink ran across my face and ears 

He smirked "you don't hav’t to be so conscious of me , what happened to that testy bold boy from before ?"

I pouted my lip "right here" I said smirking .

He seemed unfazed and laughed lightly ."Nice try baby girl " he leaned in my ear "but you cant fool me" he slowly pulled away.

And I ..I .. I could feel my ears on fire ( I don't blush on my face, I'm all ears ) I had a good poker face to hide my shock . I could fool anyone and (almost) everyone who I've ever met, except him. I looked away but I could feel his eyes on me , no doubt a smirk on his damned beautiful face. Then the bell rang , my bag, shoved in my hands , me, being pulled toward the hallway .

"Sorry he is my walking buddy" Cedes said walking (me) away.

He smiled "No problem, see ya baby girl" he waved. 

I turned happy and angry about the timing. Me and Cedes walked into our class and settled down . We would be talking about 'it' but I sat by the window and Cedes sat in front of me leaving poor me partner less, to pair with a boy she's had her eye on and Ms. Gibbs(the bitch) our geography teacher started talking (annoyingly) about the lesson. 

"Okay clas-" a knock on the door interrupted her (thank god) and the counselor came in.

' Wait 'I thought

"You will be having a new student in here" Ms. Martinez said but we all call her Ms. potato (its a long story).

' No its not like the cliché movies and books ...'

Ms. Gibbs happily replied " Well where is she or-

"-He" Ms. Potato interrupted

' Is it? No its not him '

Then a tall scrawny boy walked in. I sighed in relief and turned my attention out the window. No disrespect but I wasn't all that interested.

"This is Leon everyone please~ make him feel welcome" Ms. Potato quirked

"Sorry I'm late, I was getting my schedule " a all to familiar voice suddenly boomed from the door way.

' shit '


	2. "O.K"

' Of course. ' I thought 

' Of. fucking. course. '

As soon as I heard the monstrous voice from the door way ,my eyes snapped to that direction like he could cause World War III , which with those looks, he probably could. I watched with amusement as terror filled my eyes. He was searching, looking, longing (???) for.. something? Maybe someone? As soon as the thought stumbled in my mind , his caught mine and his longing eyes were taken over by relief and playful ness, finding an oasis to quench his thirst. His beautiful eyes looked into my soul ,shuddering at those words my eyes didn't stray , but his did ,he exchanged words with the teacher, words slipping out his soft light pink lips. complementing his wide broad shoulders . His tall figure and obviously muscular body, accompanied by the just right clothing. His tight jeans his now exposed white shirt, tight on his chest but loose everywhere el—

' Okay-.' I turn back to the window blocking out the noise. 

' Karma. Jaee. Did you come here to ogle some boy that may or may not be attractive, or come to here to do something with your life? ' 

'This- is not- some high school movie when the fucked- up character fixes the even more fucked up character. Although he looks~ like he needs fixing and I would love to fix him , if I could I would be fixing him all over , but who am I to just go around fixing on people like its my job. Last time I checked I was in school to get a job that actually paid and this ain’t paying . So that's that, he- doesn't need fixing, this- isn't some book or Kdrama, and I- '

" Karma !" Ms. Gibbs-the-bitch yelled like it was the hundredth time.

"What !" I yelled annoyed.

"We have a new student here and ...- "

"Jason , Zachari Jason. " Zachari cut her off.

"Our new student Zachari will be joining you at your seat, so~ I expect you to play nice and support him as he transitions." Ms. Gibbs said trying to sound intimidating.

"Why should I~ support him when I just got here my self " I retorted without missing a beat staring lazily at her.

" Exactly ! The information is still stuck in your mind so I'm sure you can pass it on with no problem. Oh! Do you mind ?" She asked me ...Now. 

I stare blankly at her trying to convey how stupid the question is, because as of now it would be rude to decline and while I did consider not caring and saying no , his eyes weren't threating but certainly demanding a ' sure no prob '. The atmosphere suddenly shifted in the room , I take another look at boy-Jason's face ( yes that's what I call him now ) and I guess it was a bit scary, it didn't bother me but I guess it bothered other people because even Miss didn't look in his direction. I could practically hear my peers screaming ' Is your dumbass gonna say no ' , ' He may be scary but he's hot so~' , ' If you say no you're dead , if you say yes you're dead, so either way, you died , but you'd be hot gay ghost so you're all good '.And hearing the persuasions of peer pressure led me to say.

" I don't mind , but next time but try to be more considerate of others miss." I spoke dryly . I always lied saying I forgot her name and supplied it with ' miss ' .

"Oh! Good!" she replied instantly now gesturing him to sit.

One thing I noticed : his eyes always came back to me and if I mustered to look, I could see him staring with brazen eyes. Since he started walking to the desk while nodding to greet me . During the lesson a-bit-too-long-but-who-am-I-to-judge glances. To be honest despite myself I have always been a bit introverted and to my success I tried to change that but sometimes it slips and falls out and right now its clutching its stomach on the dead cold floor. He's~ starring and I never liked attention so every so often I'd give him a-the-fuck-you-staring-at- look at polite as I could manage , but he'd keep doing the same thing unfazed.

"Alright because we always get a new crowd of transfer students in the first two to three weeks we will have a project" Miss said a little too happily.

The class groaned in response

"Now now before you complain , the project can be about what ever you want it to be . And since its only the second week of school and I want everyone~ to do it I won't tell you the dead line, you have at least four days. You must have a visual representation , whether a poster or something more 3D, it doesn't matter. At least one of you need to explain it , some background or the meaning. But if the visual rep is good enough, I wont ask for one." Ms. Gibbs said slowly.

" At least? What does at least four days mean when you said you won’t tell us the dead line ?" Cedes asked.

" It means it could be due in four days or it could be due in four months, everyday until you will due little warm-ups and then work on your projects for the rest of the period. " she said in a I'm-cool-with-a-k tone. One thing about Miss is that people say she's pretty chill beside being happy all the damn time .

' Why don't I~ like her? ' 

Lets just say “she's gots nos respect “ for her elders and I don't know who- didn't teach her that, but parental problem or not, if the elder is wrong or not ' you gots to shows some respects ' said old dude I met on the street one day. I was pulled of my thoughts by the class chatter and a familiar shameless stare from my right.

" If you stare at me all the time during this for-who-knows-how-long project i swear I-"

I was cut off by a sigh and that same hearty laugh " I was just observing at first and when you noticed I was gonna stop, thinking you would flip me off but you got all shy and seeing your reaction was too good"

" Oh, so its my fault " I said defensive like 

" I didn't say tha-"

"Put that's what was implied " I pushed instantly.

" Wait a minute, just calm dow- "

" Calm down! " I scoffed then taking taking deep breaths.

"Alright lets just do what we gotta d-"

I laughed with disbelief then widened my eyes like i was crazy " You know what you gotta- do~" .

I finally burst . I laughed so hard , it wasn't even funny.

I eventually calmed down, but due to his facial expression going through the motions to process. I couldn't help but snicker like a mad man.

" You " he said retrieving to his shocked expression. But it wasn't really shocked , more like a I-just-made-a-drastic-life-choice-and-I-ain't-gonna-change-it kinda thing.

Me?" I raised an eyebrow .

"You are gonna be the subject of the project." he said like it was the greatest idea since fire.

"What are you gonna do take pics of me or something ?" I said, amused as he curtly nodded smiling like a -just-out-of-prison-and-the-sun-never-smelled-better- convict.

"Oh. come. on. You serious?" I protested.

" Very " He said making a face I couldn't describe , the confusion must 've showed cause he started explain how it would work and what we would do.

"How about we take turn going to each others houses and research different angles, poses, the lighting, and background till we get everything settled" he spoke with a fire I absolutely couldn't deny. Seeing him talk so passionately I couldn’t possibly deny.

I smiled giving in "Sure no beef, but we kinda have to always go to your house , the way my place is set up, I have to go to yours , or a library."

For a second he looked puzzled then ....then terrified and finally a pitiful, sad face not meant to be shown but in a flash an understanding but teasing smile appeared and I almost questioned my eyesight .

'Sure. No beef , but we might lose track of time. Are you okay with-"

I cut him off " -Yeah , no problem. "

**Time Jump** **Lunch**

 

" Glad to know the school loves giving as much bullshit as it takes in" Paul huffed 

"True but for someone who gets the ' munchies ' you sure complain about what you munch on .” said Gin

" Yes you haveth proveth your point forth my kind gentlemen" Miki said in a horrible accent.

"Why thankth you dear sir shall i " he looks around suspisously " pull out thy penny?" He says in an equally horrible accent.

"Your friends are weird" BB supplies.

We all look at Hulk for his answer, Bitch Brittney always tries little test to draw a line between us and her , making her ' special ', we all including her know he would never chose if asked between us , nor would he treat us any differently if he did or didn't, but still she persist.

"I knowth of thy fact , too well." he says , with us returning dramatic applause to his answer.

"Thy boyfriend is also weird-th " I say snickering. 

She takes in a breath " I know ................-th " without a beat we shower her with cheers and applause making the cafeteria louder.

"Damn bet you wish you got that on tape " Says a low voice that without a doubt is boy-Jason 's.

I spin around in my seat using fucking-trader-but still-cute-and-quiet-so-I-love-him Thomas for support.

I meet him face-to-face , apparently he shrunk so now he's inches from my face . He slowly stands up and opens his mouth.

"Give your keys to someone else, I'm driving you" I was about to get up, seeing where this conversation bullet was running to, but I received a lot of death glares to sit down.

"No I'm good, I know how to drive" I say dumbly .

"So do I " he says matter-of-factly, I make to protest but he put his hand up and I stop eyebrow raised .

"No" he says in a playful talking to a dog way he moves his hand .

"woof" I bark ' lol ' 

"Good~ boy~" he all but moans while he pets my head . I try to process how he can make a remark like that and petting my head so sexy that the atmosphere turns weird. I hear Hulk clear his throat to cut the tension but its just too thick, He finally smiles and walks off. I direct my eyes to stare after him disappearing into the crowd and I keep them there, because now I could smell their smirks behind me.

I turn back slowly" So~"

Unified they said " So~"

I groaned, them being ganged up on me made it all the more annoying for me and fun for them.

Jess took a breath and I waited for fireworks, "Ok before we address ... that..., I want you to know I'm one-hundred percent with... this , but I do~ want to clarify that you know what your getting into. "

I blinked" wasn't expecting that but ok , whats up , btfw we're just partners for a project and we decided to start today,...at his place." 

"Btfw?" asked Cedes." By the fucking way? " She guesses. I nod. 

"Even so , you should know that bad rumors run side by side with those Adidas , He's got a rep and he's not changin' maybe for you- , maybe not. " jess said with an concerned look.

I smiled " Thanks Jess, but I'm not lookin to change him or anyone but if I was, why would I pick someone who doesn't even wear dipers"

I waited and waited, seeing them almost pass out holding back their laughter at my terrible joke, from BB, an eye roll ( -gasp shocker) and a smile so- progress, and Thomas almost choked on his lemonade but soon recovered and silently (-gasp another shocker ) shook his head in a i-taught-you-better-and-as your-father-i-am-flabbergasted way. They soon lost and , I even got the treat of only me listing to Thomas' low deep and soothing chuckle. His voice is low and genuine but not too low like freak my neighbors out low. A nice, soft voice that rarely spoke and his laughed is an endangered species which we -obviously have a charity for.

 

/Time Skip/Seventh Period/

 

I sit, blocking out the world as I sketch Miki and Gin, them looking into each others eyes , Gin , he was smaller straddling Miki while sitting in a chair. Gin's left arm around Miki's neck , Miki's right arm in the middle of Gin's back, the other hand was laced with Gin's . Gin's back was arched but his head was tilted down, never breaking eye contact with Miki, These two were the best live models, they could stay still for hours and could always show emotion challenging the artist to convey the same meaning with lead and paper. They were both naked just sharing a towel tracing round both man's private area down Miki's leg. I loved drawing them, they loved modeling , they adored seeing the finished fruits of their labor, and you could tell they were happy , causing you to itch for your sketchpad and draw their smiling faces.

'ding~~ dong~~'

The bell rang, I was done, just making sure I got all the detail I wanted before showing my teacher and sliding the pad in my duffle bag.

I was walking out the door when I fumbled with my phone to call Hulk.

On the first ring

{Hey Karma what's up}

{Hey Hulk babe, I forgot to ask you-}

{Yeah I know I'm already walking to the car right now , I got the spare , don't fret and go do the nasty}

{You~ better not do the nasty in my- car} I say walking out the building to the student lot.

{Yeah, yeah I can see you from here ,I'm pulling out ...but you wear a condom-}

He hangs up and sees me clutching my stomach on the floor rolling like a lunatic , cause that...was beautiful.

I hear thuds coming my way as I sit on the side walk waiting for supposed driver , I've been waiting for about a minute when I felt a light tug on my hair. I whip my head around to the blessing to humans that is ' Za’kari Jason '. He gestures for me to get up and I did. He nonchalantly pulls me by my BELTLOOP - (like is that normal ) and gets on his red motorcycle. I grabbed the helmet handed to me , put it on and grab his waist firmly and squeeze to signal ' I'm good ', he then pulls my hands to wrap around him like Its life or death as he turns it on and makes way toward the street I move my right hand under his arms and grab his shoulder and other just furthers the distance. I pull (more like grind ) myself against him to get closer. I want comfort, I'm a comfortable person. When we hit the street, I wonder why there's no cars but he speeds up at that fact causing me to clutch his shoulder tighter and drive my forearm in his lower stomach.

There ride is about fifteen minutes and when we arrive,we're at this pretty black and gold gate, there's this thing, to the side not blocking the gate, like the ones you pay on the highways, a man peeks his head out then retrieving in and I assume he opened the gate. We ride in and wrap around this beautiful fountain that has water shooting out of the palm of the hand shaped marble. The big-dick mansion is..... big, and drop-dead-gorgeous. When we stop , my eyes are still racing over everything trying to cover as much as possible, when I realize we stopped, I try to not awkwardly shuffle off which probably looked more awkward in response. I take my helmet off and shake my hair loose from its helmet imprint , I passed it to him gently put blindly as I gawked at the glass like entrance. The steps were a pure, clear, reflecting blue like the rest of the house but mixed with gold. I wanted to run up them , I turned back with an eyeful of a smirking boy-Jason. He jutted his chin and I dashed up the stairs giggling and singing(screaming) loudly ' Let it go ' from Frozen . I heard that hearty laugh behind following me , He opened the door with his key and we both walked in and I nearly fell from the ... of the ... everything. I turn .

" Where's your parents ?" I blurted

" At their~ house "He responded .

Double shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so like I said I'm new , please give me any suggestions and or opinions you have. That would really help.  
> I will make the chapters longer as I gain experience. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> ~love Ralynn


End file.
